Lyme Disease is a serious infection which can have a devastating impact on patients and diminish the quality of life of those who live in regions where the disease is endemic. Although there have been significant advances in the treatment of acute Lyme Disease, many questions remain about those patients who appear to be pathogen-free as determined by existing assays but continue to exhibit a variety of symptoms. In the apparent absence of the spirochete, these symptoms have been ascribed to many different causes, and this has delayed the development of effective therapies for these patients. It is essential that these patients should not feel marginalized and that we determine the underlying causes of their illness(es). To that end, we propose holding discussion meetings on three aspects of this problem, under the general title "Chronic Lyme Disease: New Strategies for Investigation, Diagnosis and Therapy". The first of these discussion meetings-"Strategies to Investigate Chronic Lyme Disease"-will be held at the Banbury Center of Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory, October 15-18, 2006. This meeting will provide a forum for the detailed critical review and analysis of this controversial topic, one of great import for those who have long-term disability following Lyme Disease. There will up to 36 invited participants, drawn from the leading laboratories throughout the world. Researchers from diverse technical and academic arenas be brought together to share their insights and discoveries. We will ensure representation of the various scientifically sustainable theories on the issue of chronic Lyme Disease. Topics in this first meeting will include, but will be not limited to, (1) critical review and discussion of data pertaining to: the presence or persistence of Borrelia burgdorferi in post-Lyme cases; (2) the possibility that there may be other unknown co-infections transmitted by the same tick-vector; and (3) the possibility that there are inflammatory triggered symptoms. Each session will be chaired by an expert in the topic and there will be not more than six speakers per session. The schedule will be arranged to ensure that there is time for discussion in each session, and a substantial part of the final session will be set apart for review of the key issues discussed and discussion of what future research is necessary. In addition, the Banbury Center venue provides ample time for continued interactions outside the Conference Room. The two subsequent meetings will follow the same organizational pattern. The topics under consideration for the meetings in 2007 and 2008 are "Diagnostics for Lyme disease" and" Therapy for Lyme disease and its Sequelae." [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]